leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:QuadPistolatCOP357/Champion Concept: Angus, the Freedom Fighter
Lore (inspired by the Hunger Games)' The Fleshing of Noxus holds a special annual spectacle called the Greater Munera 1, held every Founder's Birthday. It is considered to be much worse than the Fleshing itself; reasons include: #The purposes of this spectacle: to show that this spectacle will keep on happening if rebellions happen, and for entertainment. #The mechanics of the Greater Munera: #When the Greater Munera was created, Noxus was divided into 12 districts called "soviets" 2.1 based on their common profession and specialty 2.2. At first, two young representatives per soviet participated in the Greater Munera. Every succeeding year, the number of representatives per soviet (excluding the soviets of the victors) was increased by two until it capped to 15% of the soviet population. Soviets competed with each other. So it's basically a 12 team FFA. Angus Kuhn was one of the representatives of the Greater Munera. This is his story and why he came to join the League. Angus, born in the farming soviet of Noxus, one of the poorest soviets of Noxus, was bred for this event. His father, Malcolm Kuhn, a battle-axe soldier of the Noxian armed forces, taught him how to wield the battleaxe, while his mother, Marie (nee D’Assault), a crossbow soldier, taught him how to effectively use the crossbow. By the time Angus reached the age of 15, he was so proficient at both the battle-axe and the crossbow that when he received both a crossbow and a battle-axe during his 16th birthday, he fused them together without reducing the efficiency of either weapon. He called his new creation “the Deathsayer”. When came the 103rd Annual Greater Munera 3, Angus, then 19, volunteered to become a representative of his soviet. Angus did not feel dread or terror, as long as he had the Deathsayer with him, he will survive the annual spectacle. He originally wanted to win in order to elevate his family’s social standing, but when he saw the cruelness of the event, he was considering winning in order to start a protest originally against the Greater Munera, but he realized it was pointless to revolt against it if it was not stopped from the source, so he decided that he would win not only to make his family rise to power, but also to rebel against both the Greater Munera and the Noxian High Command’s tyranny, what he believes is the source of the Greater Munera. With his determination to win the Greater Munera, he fought his way to victory, without faltering or falling back. By the end, he was victorious, but he was unable to fully stop the Greater Munera from its source. Angus, believing that his revolt during the Greater Munera wasn’t strong enough, joined the League of Legends in order to stage the most powerful coup against both the Greater Munera and the Noxian High Command. "Something is rotten in the state of Noxus, and he is one who is willing to fix it." -Riven, the Exile. Notes (for Lore) 1 The word Munera came from the Roman Word for gladiatorial combat in the Roman Colosseum. 2.1 Not to be confused with the Russian use for the word ''soviet, which means, "labor union council". The soviet used in the Noxian sense means, "district based on labor". This sense was inspired from the original term. Yes, I made the Noxian sense up. 2.2 The 12 soviets’ professions and specialties would be: weaponry and hardware, imported trade, mining, farming, livestock, education (e.g. book manufacturing, university, libraries, etc.), masonry, furniture crafting, woodcutting, fishing, clothes manufacturing (that includes all sorts of footwear) and transportation (e.g. carriage taxis, private carriage manufacturing, shipbuilding, etc.) 3 Assuming the Fleshing of Noxus is more than a hundred years old. Champion concept: Attributes: Melee/Ranged (Depends on Stance, although he is by default Melee), Fighter Attack: High (70) Defense: Medium (70) Spells: Medium (40) Difficulty: High (60-90) Spell Source: Fury Abilities: Passive: For a Cause - Angus receives .125% bonus attack damage/attack speed (depending on stance) for every point of fury. 1 Q: Use Battle-axe (Stance, Default) – Angus maintains his health, armor and magic resist and increases his attack damage by 12.5%*/15%/17.5%/20%/22.5%/25%, but reduces his attack speed by 12.5%*/15%/17.5%/20%/22.5%/25% and is melee 2. As long as he is in this stance, Angus can cast Cleaving Dash (must learn this skill again to learn Cleaving Dash). Fury gained per attack is maintained at 4 per attack. Cleaving Dash (Active) – Angus dashes to an enemy and deals 100/140/180/210/250 physical damage (+0.75 per Attack Damage). 3 Cooldown: 15/14.5/14/13.5/13 seconds Libertine Bonus: Dash slows opponent by 30%/40%/50% for 2 seconds. For a Cause – Angus gains .125% bonus attack damage per point of fury. W: Use Crossbow (Stance) – Angus’ attacks become ranged and his attack speed is increased by 15%/17.5%/20%/22.5%/25%, but his attack damaged is reduced by 15%/17.5%/20%/22.5%/25% and his health is reduced by 30%, and his armor and magic resist are all reduced by 10% 4. As long as he is in this stance, Angus can cast Feel My Sting. Fury gained per attack is reduced to 1. Feel My Sting (Active) – Angus fires a skill shot that pierces through 2 enemies and can hit a third target. The first enemy is dealt 90/120/150/180/210 (+0.5 per ability power) magic damage. The second enemy is dealt 85% of this magic damage. The third enemy is dealt 70% of this magic damage and is stunned for 1 second. 5 Cooldown: 13 seconds Libertine Bonus: Damage dealt is increased by 11%/13%/15% and damage is uniform all throughout. For a Cause – Angus gains .125% bonus attack speed per point of fury. E: Will of Liberty (Passive, Battle-axe stance) – Angus gains 10%/11.5%/12%/13.5%/14% life steal Will of Liberty (Passive, Crossbow stance) –Angus gains 12.5%/13.75%/15%/16.25%/17.5% armor penetration. Will of Liberty (Active) – Angus doubles whatever passive is active for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 16 seconde (after activation) Libertine Bonus: Time increased to 11.5/12.5/13.5 seconds. The passive also becomes an aura at the range of 1000 (when active). If not active, passive still becomes aura, but values are reduced to 50%. R: Libertine (Active) – Angus activates his inner fire, causing his attacks to deal magic damage per second (for battle-axe stance)/bonus magic damage (for crossbow stance) and enhancing his skills. This lasts for 30/35/40 seconds. Cost: 100 Fury Cooldown: None. Angus cannot gain fury during the duration of Libertine and 2/1.5/1 seconds beyond that. Damage per second: 12/24/3 Duration of DPS: 3/4/5 seconds Maximum stacks: 3 (Will not refresh per attack Bonus Magic Damage: 30/45/60 Notes (for Stats): 1 Like Tryndamere’s passive, except what is buffed is stance based. 2 Calculation goes as follows: For Attack Damage: Attack Damage (Including Runes and Masteries) + Item-Added Attack Damage x (1 + percentage based on level converted to decimals) e.g. Let: Base Attack Damage = 125 Item-Added Attack Damage = 175 Level of skill = 5 (thus, Attack Damage addition percentage is 25%, or .25) (125 + 175) x (1 + .25) = 300 x 1.25 = 375 Likewise, for Attack Speed: Attack Speed (Including Runes and Masteries) + Item-Added Attack Speed / (1 - percentage based on level converted to decimals)] e.g. Let: Base Attack Speed: 0.975 Item-Added Attack Speed: 0.525 Level of skill = 5 (thus, Attack Speed reduction percentage is 25%, or .25) (0.975 + 0.525) x (1 - .25) = 1.500 x .75 = 1.125 3 The attack damage scaling is based on the Attack Damage after addition due to Use Battle-Axe. 4 Calculation the same as Note 2, except switch Attack Damage factors with Attack Speed Factors and vice versa. For health reduction: Attack Speed (Including Runes and Masteries) + Item-Added Attack Speed / (1 - .30)] Same applies to armor (1 - .10) and magic resist (1 - .10) 5 The attack damage scaling is based on the Attack Damage after reduction due to Use Crossbow Extra Note: Most, if not all, of Angus' abilities may seem to have been copied, but what makes him unique is the fact that the effects of his abilities are stance based Category:Custom champions